A Day at the Beach
by Kelly844
Summary: No spoilers here!


Yo

Yo. This is your author here. I hope you like this. E-mail me. By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. This will change POV's so don't get dizzy. I don't own SM but I can still wish. *sigh*

****

A Day at the Beach

*CRASH* Serena fell backwards and landed on the hard cement ground and then looked around to apologize to whoever she ran into for the fifth time that day. To her dismay, it was Darien. "Darien! Why do you always have to get in my way?" Serena screeched at the smug looking man.

"What do you mean Serena? You're the one who ran into me!" Darien bit back sarcastically. Unconsciously Darien scanned Serena up and down, stopping for a moment at her breasts. 'Stop it Darien! She is 6 years younger than you!' Darien screamed mentally at himself. Serena has grown up since she was 16. Now Serena had full lips and curves in all the right places. Serena has mentally matured too. Serena has become more graceful but she still has her moments. At 17, she was any man's dream. "Why are you running any way? It's summer, Meatball Head."

Serena picked herself up and snottily said "I am for shopping with Raye. We are going to the beach tomorrow."

"Really. Maybe I will see you there," Darien smiled while smiling mischievously.

"Oh! You wouldn't!" Serena screamed while stomping off. 'I wonder what he looks like in a bathing suit,' Serena thought 'No! Don't think that!' but Serena'a mind kept wandering to the thought of seeing him in his bathing suits. Darien headed into the Arcade and asked Andrew if he would like to go to the beach and Andrew said yes, of course. Serena was thinking about Darien when she ran into Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. "Hey guys! Ready to go shopping?" Serena asked excitedly. 

"Yeah lets go!" Mina said like a true Valley Girl. So all of the girls went to the mall and bought swimsuits that would definitely attract flocks of men. Each bought the same style bikini but Serena got a soft pink, Lita got green, Mina orange, Amy blue, Raye, of course, red. The girls went to sleep with the thoughts of beaches, tans, and of course hot guys. Serena woke up with a start. She looked at the time and had to muffle a scream. There were only 10 minutes until it was time to leave! Serena knew this was going to happen so she packed a bag the night before. She threw her bathing suit on and over that, a mini-mini skirt and a tube top. She ran out the door and ran to Raye's and hopped in the van.

"Ok! I'm here! Lets hit the rode." Serena said breathlessly. 

"Well, finally!" Raye said very sarcastically then started to drive. During the whole ride, the girls talked, joked, laughed, and sang to music. When the girls got to the beach, they were burning up from being in the van so they started to peel off their clothes and apply suntan. Meanwhile…

"Yo, Andrew! You ready to go yet?" Darien asked impatiently. Darien was wearing a shirt and swim trunks and was ready to go but Andrew was not. He came running down the stairs and grabbed a bagel, then he was out the door and into Darien's black convertible. On the way there, the guys talked and joked about various things. When they were finally there they took there basket of food out and when Darien turned around, he say a certain blond meatball head peeling her shirt off and revealing a bikini top and she pulled of her short skirt to show hey long, curvy, and smooth legs, Darien knew that he was staring but he couldn't help it! 'She is so damn hot' Darien thought feverishly. He pulled his eyes away from Serena to look at Andrew and he saw that he was having about the same reaction. Andrew's mouth was open and his eyes were glazed over. Darien felt a rush of jealousy and anger and he thought 'where did that come from?' then he shook it off. Darien regained his cocky attitude and waved a hand in front of Andrews face calling " Youuuuu-whoooooo any body home?" Andrew still did not answer and Darien thought 'The lights are on but nobody's home'. Darien rolled his eyes and took his shirt off. Meanwhile…

Serena was looking around for Darien and she found him pulling off his shirt to reveal a muscular body with sculpted arms and a washboard stomach with a six pack. Serena could feel her eyes widen and her mouth fall agape. Her eyes roamed his body shamelessly. Suddenly, Darien turned and waved at Serena and said "Wow! What a surprise to see you here, Meatball Head."

"Don't call me that! My name is Serena! Say it with me, Ser-en-a" Serena said while relieved that Darien had not seen her staring. The girls went and put there towels down on the beach and Darien had a though. 'I wonder how long I can annoy Serena before she blows' then he set his towel down right next to hers and laughed at his own cunning mentally. Serena decided to ignore Darien and try to make the best of the day. But Darien had different plans. 

"Serena, will you get my back?" Darien asked while holding out suntan lotion.

"Sure, why not" Serena said sarcastically while thinking 'why does he have to annoy me so much? All I wanted was to have a day at the beach with my friends but NO, Darien had to butt in and ruin every thing. I don't care how hot he it! Darien is a jerk and will always be a jerk.' Serena massaged the lotion into Dariens back while having a wicked thought. 'Why don't I just seduce him and tease him until he is ready to blow then leave!' Serena started to work her way from Darien's arms to his waist while giving him a lovers touch(A.N.no, not down there you perverts) Darien closed his eyes and had to stifle a moan. 'Damn! What is she doing to me?' Serena finished Darien's back and held out the sunscreen and said "Here Darien, it's your turn to do me." Serena turned around and impatiently waited until she felt Dariens fingers on her back. Darien massaged her back and then started on her side and Serena shot strait up in the air and screeched with laughter. 

"So your ticklish, Serena?" Darien said with an evil grin on his face.

"No! Don't you dare, Darien!" Serena yelled but Darien had already started to advance on her. Then he pounced and Serena tried to run but it was to no use. Darien tickled her and she kept screaming "Stop! Stop!! Stop!!! STOP!!!!" 

Darien used this to his advantage and said "Say Darien is the handsomest, smartest, hottest man you have ever seen"

"NONONONONO! AHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Serena cried desperately.

Darien laughed and said "Say it! Say it or I'll never stop!"

Finally, Serena cracked and yelled "Darien is the handsomest, smartest, hottest man I have ever seen!" Darien stopped and Serena saw that they had gathered quite a crowd Serena decided at that moment to kill the plan . She asked to her friends and to the crowd "Why didn't one of you help me?!?"

"Were we supposed to?" Raye teased while Serena and Darien turned a bright shade of magenta.

Serena dusted herself off and mumbled some curses at the world then started towards the water. When Serena got to the edge, she jumped in and immediately started to splash her friends who had followed her. For 2 hours they played and ate their lunch with minimal outbursts from Serena and Darien, which was a miracle. Everyone was tired and laid down to sunbathe but Serena was not tired and neither was Darien and Serena thought 'maybe since Darien has been such a good little boy, I will let him go on this excursion with me.' When Serena asked Darien to go he was very surprised but he said yes anyway. They started to the east where at the end of the beach there are rocky slopes and after they crossed them, which took about 30 minutes, they found a deserted stretch of beach with a small cove to the east. At first they just sunbathed then Serena said, "Darien, why do you hate me?"

Darien was shocked by this and said, "Do you really think that? I don't hate you, I just think that you are cute when you are mad." Serena blushed bright red and so did Darien because he only meant to think that last part.

"Is that why you teases me so much? Why didn't you just say that you thought that I was cute?" Serena smilingly asked.

"I thought that you would laugh at me or tell me that it would never happen" Darien painfully explained his previous actions.

"I would tell you that WHAT would never happen" Serena inquired slyly. Darien stared down at his feet then suddenly look at Serena with an devious smile. He started moving to her slowly with gaining momentum until he sweeped her off her feet then gave her an earth shattering kiss, it sent shivers down her spine and they were definitely not from the cool breeze. When the kiss had ended Darien whispered "That." Serena caught her breath then uttered "Oh" Darien laughed then kissed her again. Serena then pulled out of his arms and sat down looking sad. Darien was confused by this sudden emotion so all he knew to do was to sit down, put his arm around her, and ask what's wrong. Serena was feeling a sudden sadness because she realized that she was in love with Darien. She didn't know how he would react but she decided to take the plunge anyway. "Darien, h-how do you feel about me?" she asked while staring at him hopefully. Darien turned to her surprised but answered in all seriousness " I love you with all my heart." Serena eyes were filled to the brim with tears of happiness and she replied by jumping on Darien and yelling "Yahooooo!!! I love you too!!!!!" Then Serena's mind created another one of her devious plans. "Why don't we surprise the girls and Andrew?" Serena said mischievously. "What do you have in mind, my dear?" Darien replied giddily. 

Later…….

When Raye woke up everyone was sleeping, she looked at her watch and realized how long that had been asleep she thought 'Oh my gosh! It's really late! Grandpa is going to kill me! With that in her mind she started waking everyone up. Then she noticed Serena and Darien. They went to sleep right next to each other and now Darien was holding Serena and they were both smiling in their sleep. When Mina saw them she got out her Polaroid camera and started clicking. Everyone wanted a picture to remember this monumental moment. When everyone was up and had their pictures they woke up the sleeping couple. Serena noticed that Darien was holding her and everyone expected her to scream or do something drastic but she just smiled and laughed. Everyone was shocked by this and when they saw Darien wake up and kiss Serena they almost had a heart attack. Serena and Darien laughed at the expression on their faces especially Andrew who had fainted. When they had awoken Andrew he decided to let the lovebirds stay together. Serena gasped when she saw Darien's car. Darien just smiled and opened the door for her. On the way home, the girls would whistle and call cat calls whenever they passed them because they were always kissing. Darien took Serena back to her house and gave her a good night kiss and an I love you. Serena went inside and her last thought was 'Now that's a day at the beach!'

A.N. I know that sucked. Oh well. Flame me and I will roast marshmallows. Please R/R. I love you all for wasting your time on this horrible fic. Love Me 


End file.
